Je me souviens de toi
by LegMa
Summary: John n'arrive toujours pas à oublier Elizabeth...Comme l'indique le titre, il se souvient d'elle et des instants qu'ils ont passé ensemble.... Terminée.


**Titre :** Je me souviens de toi

**Auteur :** LegMa

**Ship :** Shweir ( bah oui, encore !! ^^ )

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient...c'est déjà ça.

**Note :** Alors, un ami m'a demandé de faire la suite de " Remords " ( la fic où Liz meurt ) et donc, de faire revenir dans cette suite, Elizabeth. Seulement j'ai pas fait ça ^^' mais c'est la suite quand même. En fait, c'est John qui fait le portrait ( on va dire ça ) de Liz. Il se souvient d'elle et de toutes les choses qui se rapportent à elle.

Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de lire "Remords" mais si vous en avez l'occasion alors...je ne vous dirais pas non hein ^^

**Note bis :** Un grand merci à ma Alex pour son aide

Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire... J'espère que vous aimerez un peu ....

**JE ME SOUVIENS DE TOI**

Cela fait maintenant un an que tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Un an que je vis sans toi.

Mais je n'ai rien oublié…

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Ce fut un moment incroyable pour moi. Autant par la splendeur du paysage, que par la beauté de ton visage. Et dire que j'avais failli ne pas te voir…

Je me souviens de ton premier sourire. Un sourire si radieux qui en faisait tomber plus d'un. Moi le premier. D'ailleurs je faisais tout pour qu'il me soit destiné…Mais j'ai appris plus tard, que je n'avais rien à faire pour l'avoir étant donné que tu me l'offrais à chaque fois. Peu importe les situations, tu l'avais. Un sourire amical, compatissant, aimant, joyeux, plein de tendresse…un sourire unique.

Je me souviens de ton si beau regard. Tu réussissais à faire passer tant de choses à travers lui… Je détestais y trouver de la tristesse, et aussi de la peur. Tes yeux étaient plus beaux lorsqu'ils étaient remplis de joie, de bonheur, d'amour, de désir… Un regard qui me faisait perdre pied dès que je le croisais et dont je n'arrivais à me détourner.

Je me souviens de ces moments que l'on passait sans cesse ensemble. Des moments magiques qui me faisaient tant de bien même si il nous arrivait de nous disputer…mais jamais nous ne restions en froid. D'ailleurs, notre première dispute se fit sur ce balcon que nous avions adopté bien vite. Tant de choses s'y sont produites…

Je me souviens de notre premier baiser et de tes lèvres si douces. Un baiser que nous ne contrôlions pas, et que j'aurai aimé éterniser. Un baiser qui m'avait fait rêver tant de nuits.

Je me souviens de ces fois où j'ai failli te perdre. La première fut le déclic pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Ces sentiments, que j'avais si longtemps refoulé, avaient envahi mon cœur pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Je me souviens de notre première nuit ensemble. La plus belle de toutes celles qui m'avaient bercé jusque là. Une nuit éblouissante, où je t'avais enfin avoué que je t'aimais…une nuit bien agitée dans laquelle nous avions passé tout notre amour.

Je me souviens de la dernière que nous avons eu tous les deux. Une nuit comme toutes les autres, dans laquelle seules les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en nous, comptaient.

Et je me souviens du lendemain. Le plus dur de toute ma vie. Un lendemain qui devait pourtant se passer comme les précédents. Seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement. J'aurai pu le changer…si je t'avais écoutée…Tu m'avais supplié de rester avec toi…juste cette fois. Des paroles qui résonnent encore dans ma tête et Dieu sait pourtant que j'ai essayé de les effacer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux oublier ce que j'ai causé.

Oui, je me souviens de cette fois où je t'ai perdu pour toujours. La dernière fois que j'ai pu voir ton visage. Tu étais si paisible…et pourtant déjà si loin de moi.

Je me souviens de toi. De la femme extraordinaire, pleine de détermination, de force et la seule que j'aimais plus que tout.

Je me souviens de toi et de chaque instant, de chaque partie de ton corps, de nos discussions, de ta voix si douce …Pas une seule journée ne se passe sans que tu ne sois dans mon cœur. Tu me manques tellement…

Je me souviens de toi Elizabeth, et jamais je ne t'oublierai. Non, jamais…

**FIN **

**_Voili voilou !! j'espère que ça vous aura plu... j'accepte les critiques ^^_ **


End file.
